


Short Story Collection

by Youngest_Bustiest



Category: Original Work, Short Stories - Fandom, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Breeding Programs, Child Abuse, Child Pregnancy, Child Prostitutes, Demons, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gen, Genetics, Groping, Incest, Multi, Nepiophile, Non-Consensual Groping, Oppai Loli, Other, Public Sex, Rape, Robots, Rough Oral Sex, Sleep Groping, Taboo, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Toddlercon, Underage Sex, all the way through, cock bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngest_Bustiest/pseuds/Youngest_Bustiest
Summary: Just a list of stories and ideas inspired from other things and my imagination.Much of this will be taboo focused, I love content and ideas that have no place in a healthy society.If you want to comment with ideas and feedback that is more than welcome.These may be expanded, changed or merged with other ideas, if something really catches my fancy it could even get it's own chapter.
Relationships: child - Relationship, incest - Relationship, parent - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	Short Story Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is nothing more than stream of thought, this is literally what comes out when I choose to write smut LOL
> 
> It may be changed later, lord knows it's in bad need of punctuation and grammar.

Oppai loli toddler, tits so big mom is having to hold them up to try teaching her girl how to walk, at the park, all that sensitive breast stimulation has the girl aroused and she is distracted as she keeps rubbing her pussy with one hand and self groping her boobs with the other, her top is way too small and her nipples keep slipping and flashing, your erection becomes a raging boner and slips from your shorts, making your own arousal painfully obvious as you narrowly avoid cockslapping the girl on her tits, so enamored with the sight before you that you had mindlesly wandered over as you stared transfixed, the mom looks befuddled as she stares at your bobbing and waving rod and then grins as she realizes how it looks like she is offering her daughter to you, the girl is suddenly as fixated on your cock as you with her tits, she reaches out and grabs the head of your cock giving it a squeeze and your hips suddenly have a mind of their own as they jerk forward thrusting your cock right in the girls face bonking her on the cheek, she giggles while still rubbing between her legs with the other hand and you are seriously thinking about sticking it in her mouth when mom suddenly leans forward over the kids shoulder and swallows your whole cock in one go, then pulls back and wraps the girls overblown tits around your swollen member, the oddity of what is occurring making her chuckle as your hands reach down to grasp the obscene tits before you, your hands covering the nipples as you squeeze and pull, the sudden rough treatment bringing about an orgasm strong enough to make this innocent child abandon petting her kitty as she moans and shudders with pleasure, the mom looks pleased as she strokes your balls causing you to start humping your hips and then the hand on your balls slips between the girls legs while the other moves to the back of the kids head and gives a push at just the right moment to intercept your cock with the mouth, you slam forward and into her tight throat before you realize what just happened and look to the mom in consternation only to be met with a smug and self satisfied smirk, you suddenly become aware of the gathering throng of onlookers and realize that mom is putting on a show, probably hoping to gain some new customers, this pair both have the tattoo of working class prostitutes, you hear choking noises and feel spasms rippling around your cock, your cock has been keeping the kid from breathing even with the tits still wrapped around you, mom doesn't seem worried but you decide it would be prudent to start fucking her face properly so she has a chance to breathe, your hands pulling the kid's udders by the teat like nipples and saucer plate sized areolas, your flexing hips keep up the assault, going so deep that you see the bulge of your huge cock getting deep down inside her belly, you are about to blow your first load down her gagging strumpet gullet, you don't even care anymore if the kid is breathing as you switch to a one handed grip on both her little bitch teats, grabbing the back of her head and pinning her against the ample chest of her mother, she is desperate to breathe and really fighting as hard as her little body will allow as your first rope of cum blasts straight down into her belly, already making her look pregnant but this is belly not womb cum inflation so it sits higher up even though most artists and authors treat it the same as womb inflation, this is only the first jet of jizz, half way through cum starts leaking out her ass and mom needs to use the tapir cock dildo she had up her own ass to stem the flow, her little girl now inflated like a yoga ball and getting bigger, the jizz so backed up inside her it is leaking from her ears, eyes, nose and nipples, don't ask, Sparrow, Cicada and Doug Winger did it, talk to them about why hentai physics and anatomy now work this way, but at least that "second cervix" between the breasts, stomach and womb is still holding or there would be another hole to plug, speaking of which she has been inflated to about the right height balanced atop her belly and a police centaur robot is passing by, perhaps you can convince him, no wait this looks to be a female futa model, even better, maybe you can convince her to use her "pipe snake" to help you clear an obstruction from somewhere in the complex hentai reality bending anatomy of this little girl with the giant tits which now that you notice do seem to have also gotten quite a bit bigger with all the cum they hold, and you haven't even fucked her nipples yet, hentai anatomy is so silly it's sexy, now how to persuade the police centaur futa to your cause of filling holes and seeing how much more you can get this girl inflated, oh nice you notice the centaur cop has more than one cock and a cyborg body, what fun can she be used for...

Here is another idea I have for a story, if anyone wants to communicate with me more privately they can do so at youngestbustiest@protonmail.com

I am not the greatest writer and I know the format is garbage, these are still only very rough ideas I'm still thinking about.

Idea for an enchanted rod, very old and fancy, decorated with engravings which look like plants and flowers but actually depict very large breasted young girls in fancy dresses like fairy princesses wear. This rod is a sacred relic which has existed for thousands of years, always being used for fertility rituals, both ends looking like a hugely swollen breast with large nipples, though they also look like flowers. The overall appearance is like a curtain rod, it has been used as such in modern times, any female sleeping beneath it will experience breast growth no less than JJ size, however the greatest effect is when two girls use it as a double ended dildo. One of the enchantments on this rod ensures that any who gaze upon it will always find some use for it and never wish to damage or destroy it, indeed if anybody tried they would find it difficult due to both material strength and regeneration. When used as a dildo the breasts spurt milk from a fertility goddess, this milk is always issuing forth as a spray in the air. Friction causes the level of mist coming out to increase, so what happens when a rich family uses it as part of a peddle car for their toddler or a fancy stroller for an infant? It makes a surprisingly effective shaft for wheels and the friction will make the effect stronger, while the strongest effect is from use as a dildo that was intended to be a one time application during a ritual, the effect of the increased milk mist over time from use as a wheel shaft will actually result in exceeding anything that has ever happened before. Perhaps another effect given by the goddess is the mercy of not being noticed by their parents or other people when the blessing is given to young children. There is only so much that the goddess can do, should the oblivious parents fail to dress their little girl in clothing capable of handling the breast size and the nipples and tits start flashing out they will attract attention from perverts. This is the objective of the rod, to get these girls pumped full of sperm, imbued with the lust of perverts it is food for the goddess, her blessings ensure that their bodies will never spill a single drop even if they get gangbanged by enough men to fill their belly till they look pregnant, while also keeping the parents unaware as her belly grows big with child. So what happens when one such pervert realizes the truth of the rod's nature, learns of his ancestors involvement in creating it?

**Author's Note:**

> I am still pretty new to writing and using the tagging systems, if anyone has constructive criticism or advice or feels I missed a tag please let me know, site moderators I would like to extend this request to you as well if I have done anything which goes against site policy.


End file.
